Shrin'Yar Hyperspatial Torpedo
SIS Strategic Weapon File D-409 The hyperspacial torpedo (not to be confused with an earlier prototype hyperspace missile that was abandoned) is the most powerful weapon in the Shrin'Yar arsenal. Launched from specialized tubes on board the largest Shrin'Yar ships, hyperspatial torpedos are equipped with a short range hyperspace window generator (HWG) and several counter-jamming, sensory, and transmission arrays, as well as a specialized SIP generator which serves as the weapon's warhead. (more information to follow) Hyperspacial torpedoes are fed targeting data from their mother ship, and then armed and fired at the command of a Fleet Admiral or another Shrin'Yar of comparable or higher rank. Once launched, the hyperspatial torpedo initiates its HWG and jumps towards its target using sensor data from the mother ship and its own sensor arrays which can be linked to Shrin'Yar Hyperspace Sensor Drones. These drones are typically sowed around major battlefield areas when deemed necessary for instant tactical updates to in-transit vessels. Once it's target zone is reached, typically an area 40 thousand kilometers in diameter, the hyperspatial torpedo shuts down its drives without opening an exit window, and activates its SIP generator. SIP is an acronym that stands for 'Subspace Interference Pulse'. The SIP generator takes advantage of the massive amounts of raw energy released by the collision of subspace and real space to create an interference pattern which temporarily causes them to 'merge'. Instead of creating a 'tear', like most hyperspace generators, the SIP generator creates an anomaly more comparable to a series of 'ripples'. Ships in hyperspace would see, in the instant before they were incinerated, something not unlike a wall of black fire cutting across all hyperspace lanes in the torpedo's operating range. Ships in real space, while not subjected to the same force, would see something like a warping of space, and any ships in the torpedo's range would be crushed, stretched, or otherwise mutilated and destroyed by the 'ripple' intersections of subspace and real space. With its drives deactivated, the torpedo is subject to the corrosive properties of subspace, as well as being subjected to the forces of the 'ripples' it creates. The torpedoes themselves are, for these reasons, destroyed mere seconds after warhead activation, along with anything else in range. The entire region of subspace where the missile activates is un-traversable for at least 30 hours after the warhead activation, and is not considered 'safe' for at least a month. There are few currently known ways of blocking a hyperspace torpedo once it is activated, so most battlefield strategy involving surviving a hit from a hyperspatial torpedo involves somehow jamming, confusing, or otherwise causing the torpedo to miss its target or fail to activate it's SIP generator. The High Command is investigating the possibility that a certain device, used by a race known as the Adnihilo in the galaxy known to the Tau'ri as the 'Milky Way', may be able to jam its operation by preventing the interaction of subspace and real space (thus preventing hyper-jumps), but findings as of yet are inconclusive. End File Return to: Technology:Shrin'Yar